Code eve Cap 1
by ReimuIbuki
Summary: es la primera historia que hago se trata de la vida de eve junto a elsword y los demas xD pronto subire de unas nuevas clases de eve que invente espero que los disfruten w soy mala es esto ewe


Memoria fallando

...

Programas fallando

...

Code Eve activado

...

Bienvenida Eve

Mi nombre es Eve unica de mi raza solia ser llamada la reina de los nasob antes de que mi pueblo peresiera en una guerra

entre humanos y nasob yo desperte poco despues de encontrar todo sin vida lo unico que encontre fue un nucleo donde

volvi a dormir... Mi objetivo es volver a reconstruir a mi gente pero me hace falta energia El la mia se la he dado a el rey nasob

que solo la huso para prolongar la guerra...Quisiera volver a ver como ha cambiado el mundo llevo cientos de años guardando silencio desde el ultimo vistazo

...

Nucleo fallando

...

Circuitos destruidos

...

Base de datos borrada

...

En ese instante mi nucleo fue destruido y yo sali disparada de su interior, lo unico que pude notar fue a un chico de pelo rojo escandaloso

Elsword: wooohoo ves cabeza de uva habriamos terminado antes la mision si me lo hubieran dejado a mi e.e

Aisha: solo si tu tu estupida boca dejaran de decir palabras estupidas enano ¬¬

Elsword: ciruela parlante

Aisha: bebe sin pañales

Rena: bueno bueno lo que cuenta es que terminamos ^w^

Raven: dejesen de discuciones mocosos

Los dos eran muy bocones les haria bien callar por 5 minutos..la rubia parecia ser de tipo elfo por sus orejas son pacificos

segun creo. El otro chico tenia sicatrices por todo su cuerpo parecia del ser del tipo de actuar antes de pensar lo que me extrañaba era su brazo

Talvez ellos puedan sacarme algunas dudas..

Eve: Hola...

Elsword: eres tan fea como devil cabeza de remolacha D:

Aisha: Yu solo no puedes matar ni a un poru fuiste muy lento al atacar hongo e.e

Eve: etoo me podrian a-

Elsword:no es que fuera lento solo que una estupida cosa me estaba estorbando e.e

Eran demaciado ruisosos nisiquiera sintieron mi presencia que falta de respeto... y esto? siento como la temperatura de mi cuerpo se eleba

seguro debe ser un fallo en mi sistema

Rena: no otra vez T-T

Raven: son las hormonas se nota que se aman -.-

Aisha y Elsword: ESTA COSA?! QUE ASCO ¬¬

Que discucion tan absurda ..no paran...solo hablan mas fuerte...ya no pude controlarme mi cuerpo se movio por impulso..que ruidosos

Elsword: Dejame de decir enanooooo! -en eso Eve abofetea a elsword-

eh..? no entiendo porque lo hise..sera ..que a esto le llaman los humanos...enojo?

Elsword: X_XU

Aisha:

Rena:

Raven: -.-U

Eve: PUEDEN GUARDAR SILENCIO POR UNA VEZ!

Me relaje un poco me parece que los espante por las expreciones de sus caras pero yo necesitaba un poco de paz

Elsword:emmm... quien eres

Eve: he estado tratando de presentarme pero no me dejaron mi nombre es Eve

aisha: ahhh? que extraño son tus ojos nunca vi algo parecido O.O

Eve: ahh soy una nasob..en mi opinion ustedes son los extraños siempre actuan asi los humanos?

Raven: nose si les puede llamar humanos a estos dos -.-U .. pero siempre son asi u.u

Rena: disculpa el ruido esque cuando empiesan no pueden parar por cierto soy Rena y ellos son Elsword, Aisha y Raven ^^

Aisha: hola ^^

Elsword: espera... dijiste que eres una nasob? vienes por pelea?

Eve:yo no busco la destruccion solo busco reconstruir a mi gente pero... tu niño ruidoso has destruido donde yo dormia

Elsword:disculpa no creia que se encontraba alguien dentro del rey nasob

Eve: nose que hacer ni donde empezar..estoy sola...

Hubiera seguido mi camino sin decir nada pero habia algo en los humanos que atraia queria saber mas...

Aisha: sola? o.o

Elsword: si estas sola puedes unete a nosotros todos aqui tenemos nuestro objetivo en busqueda del eldrit

Eve: no necesito a nadie y a nada yo me las puedo arreglar

Solo eso podia decir no queria la ayuda de quienes habian destruido a mis amigos

Elsword: No estaras sola yo sere tu amigo ^^

Elsword me estiraba su mano esperando a que yo la tomara..de un modo estaba feliz... f. ? otra emocion humana puede ser

pero en cierto modo es una sensacion agradable..es hora de dejar el rencor y la ira y terminar esta guerra... una busqueda en conjunto

sera lamejor forma de ayudar a mis hermanos nasob

*Eve toma su mano y todos juntos se alegran por la nueva miembro aunque eve no demuestre emocion alguna ella esta feliz ahora*

Gracias por decir que quieres ser mi amigo

bueno esta fue mi primera historia y no soy muy buena en esto ya que es la primera vez que publico QwQ

espero que les haya gustado publiquen lo que quieran asdasd xD disculpen mis errores -w-

amu: se llevo literatura e.e

Calla eso no esta confirmado D:

pronto subire el 2 :3

Pd: Me encanta Chung X eve! *w* 3 xD


End file.
